NEVER Let Yami Drive a School Bus!
by TheFemalePharaoh
Summary: Yami decided to get a job driving a school buses....unfortunately for the kids!
1. To Drive a Bus or Work For Kaiba?

Title: NEVER Let Yami Drive A School Bus

Genre: Humor

Author: The Female Pharaoh

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Do I even HAVE to go there? I DO NOT OWN YGO, CHUCK E. CHEESE'S or JELL-O!!

* * *

Summary: Yami needed a job, so he decided to become a school bus driver. Oh, those poor babies….XD

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: TO DRIVE A BUS OR WORK FOR KAIBA?**

* * *

"NOOOO!!! Aibou, PLEASE reconsider! I will never do that again…I PROMISE!!", yelled a begging Yami as he was being dragged out of the Kame Game Shop by a determined Yuugi.

"Sorry, Yami, but you should have thought about that before you ran up the cable bill to $2,563.12! I mean, honestly, Yami-what possessed you to watch all those Pay-Per-View movies anyways?!", yelled a pissed-off Yuugi.

"I was BORED, Yuugi! At least you get to go to school. I had to sit in that damn house listening to your Grandpa sniffing and bawling over some soap operas! Your grandpa is worse that a woman in that area!"

Yami was getting paranoid as he saw Yuugi drag him to the employment office.

Yep, you guessed it…Yami had to get a J.O.B. to pay for those PPV's!

Yuugi gave his a choice: go to the employment office or work for Kaiba. You know Yami: his pride was at stake, so Kaiba was out of the question!

So, they arrived in the office, signed-in and were going over the list of jobs that were available.

"Yuugi, here is one…how about I become a police officer or a security guard?", Yami asked, showing the paper to Yuugi.

"No good, Yami. You have to take some test to be a cop.", Yuugi said.

"What? Do you not think that I would pass this test", Yami asked with an arched eyebrow.

" It is not your intelligence I am worried about, Yami…it's your _temper_ that scares me. Knowing you, you would end up sending criminals to the Shadow Realm instead of to jail.", Yuugi said worriedly.

"That is where they belong, Aibou! That is how we handled criminals when I was Pharaoh!", Yami yelled in righteous indignation.

People who were in the employment office stopped what they were doing to stare at the tri-colored duo.

"Yami!", Yuugi said in a loud whisper. "One: keep your voice down…we ARE in a public place, you know. Two: that was how it was in your time and during your reign, but here…YOU CAN'T! Now, let's skip the police officer and security guard….and any other position that has something to do with law enforcement. Please, just choose something else!"

Yami sighed and looked at the papers again. He ram across the position of Concession Sales Clerk at the Domino City Movie Theatre. (A/N: Just go with it, okay?)

"Yuugi, I can work here! Handing snacks to customers is my thing!" Yami said excitedly.

Yuugi, on the other hand, looked worried.

"Usually, that job would be great for normal people. However, we are talking about **_YOU_**, Yami…we do not need you near temptation. You **_KNOW_** that you will eat all those candies, end up sugar-high, and end up causing chaos. Just like you did at my birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese's three years ago (A/N: I do not own that, either!)

"I…I don't know what you're talking about", stammered a blushing Yami.

"WHAT?!" Yuugi whispered exasperatedly. "You were so sugar-high you TRIED to catch the guy in the Chuck E. Cheese outfit with a giant mousetrap that you conjured up from the Shadow Realm! I think you scarred that man for life!"

"Okay, I said I was sorry for that one, sheesh! Now how about being a fast food cook?" asked Yami.

"Yami, you can't even make ice. You can't boil water. You even set JELL-O on fire, for Kami's sake! You DO remember that Grandpa banned you from the kitchen after you almost damned-near killed us with the hot chocolate you made us last month!" Yuugi said with a frowning face.

"What? You asked for hot chocolate and I made it for you and Gramps. I just wanted to surprise you by making it from melted chocolate rather than that powdered crap Joey used. What was wrong with the Ra-damned chocolate?!" asked an annoyed Yami.

"YOU MADE IT FROM **_CHOCOLATE EX-LAX, YOU BAKA_**! We had the runs for two days because of that! If you would have asked, I would have told you where to get it. It was in the **kitchen cabinet** above the sink, but no, you got it from the **MEDICINE CABINET**!" said an upset Yuugi quietly.

"OK! OK! Enough already. I will not do the cooking, ok? Now, about….", Yami was suddenly cut off mid-sentence with someone over the intercom.

**"WE HAVE A POSITION FOR A SCHOOL BUS DRIVER FOR DONIMO CITY I.S.D. AVAILABLE AT THIS TIME. YOU MUST HAVE A DRIVER'S LICENSE AND A CLEAR CRIMINAL BACKGROUND. PLEASE APPLY AT THE FROMT DESK. WE ALSO HAVE A POSITION FOR SCHOOL BUS MONITOR. SAME REQUIREMENTS APPLY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION."**

"Well, Yami, how about that? You will be in authority over the school kids and I can be the bus monitor, so we can spend more time together while making money at the same time!" Yuugi said in total exuberance.

Yami, thinking it over, decide to apply for the job, as had Yuugi. They were both happy that they were hired. After taking the physical and after Yami has gotten his driver's license converted to a Class B-CDL, they were told to report to the bus lot the next morning at 6:00 a.m.!

Grandpa was thrilled about their new jobs and wished them the best of luck. After dinner, they went to bed to get lots of rest for their big day.

"I am just driving some school kids to school and back home. Hah! This job will be cake", Yami said before drifting off to sleep…

OK, this is the first chapter and I pray that I can have another one up soon.

Please note that this is my first attempt at writing a frantic, so please review so I would know what I did right, so I can continue. I also would like to know how to make it better if it sounded bad.

Please R/R!

Thanks!


	2. Let The Torture Begin!

Title: NEVER Let Yami Drive a School Bus!

Genre: Humor

Author: The Female Pharaoh

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own YGO or any other copyrighted materials!

* * *

**Chapter Two: LET THE TORTURE BEGIN!!**

* * *

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! BUZZ-POOF!

(If you did not know it, Yami sent the alarm clock to the Shadow Realm!)

Yami sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his crimson eyes. He looked up and saw that Yuugi was already dressed for the day. Yami shook his head and laid back down to sleep…or so he though.

"YAMI! YAMI, GET UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO WORK TODAY! YOU DON'T WANNA BE LATE, DO YOU?!", shouted Yuugi into Yami's ear.

"Yuugi", said a tired Yami, "It is too early. We are not supposed to be there until 6:00 a.m. and it is 4:30 in the Ra-damned morning! I am going back to sleep."

Yami was about to settle back into Dreamland when he heard,

"**YAMI ATEMU, IF YOU DO NOT DRAG THAT BODY OF YOURS OUT OF THAT DAMNED BED, I WILL TELL KAIBA THAT YOU WILL LOVE TO PUT ON THAT BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON OUTFIT AND HAND OUT FLYERS FOR KAIBA CORP. IN FRONT OF DOMINO HIGH SCHOOL WHILE DOING THE FUNKY CHICKEN!!!"**

At this, Yami was out of bed and into the shower like a bat out of hell.

Yuugi smiled sweetly and said, "I just knew you would see things my way. Now, hurry up and get dressed. We have to leave in 30 minutes."

Yami was muttering a mother-load of Egyptian curses as he showered and dressed in his black leather pants, sleeveless black shirt, and his boots. Yuugi was dressed in his Domino High School uniform. (A/N: Although he is still in school, he was allowed to work with Yami. I know, sounds weird, but hey, please just go with it!) They said goodbye to Grandpa and took Yami's car to the bus lot.

* * *

After a twenty minute drive, they arrived at the bus lot. They got out of the car and reported to the front desk. The receptionist showed them to the back office and was handed the student route sheet. Yami and Yuugi looked over the sheet and realized they were to transport six elementary school children. Here is the route sheet:

DRIVER'S NAME: ATEMU, YAMI

MONITOR'S NAME: MUTOU, YUUGI

SCHOOL: DOMINO CITY ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

Student's Name: Ichiro Yamamoto

Address: 1577 La Grange Drive

Student's Name: Sakura and Hikaru Tanaka (Siblings)

Address: 568 Sakura Trails Drive, Apartment #1062-B

Student's Name: Sumiko Hakura

Address: 9422 Sennen Valley Lane

Student's Name: Serena Takahashi

Address: 12 Frances Trails Drive

Student's Name: Mokuba Kaiba

Address: 16759 Millionaires' Alley Avenue

* * *

Yuugi was happy to see Mokuba's name on the roster. Yami, however, was not too pleased. He knew Seto was not going to let Mokuba ride on his bus. Well, they had a job to do and they are gonna do it. (A/N: or until Yami sends them to the Shadow Realm, that is )

The first student was Ichiro. He was a quiet little boy that reminded Yuugi of himself. So, Yuugi had Ichiro sit next to him.

Next were the siblings, Sakura and Hikaru. They were on the devious side and love to play pranks on the new driver.

After them was Sumiko, a blonde girl that acted like she was a few fries short of a Happy Meal. She just kept talking to herself and spoke in third-person. Yami was sweat-dropping already.

Next was Serena, who just came back from Juvenile lock-up for pulling a knife out on a bus driver before.

Before they went to Mokuba's house, Yami pulled the bus over and killed the engine. He felt the need to set the rules before anything happens. After getting the students' attention, he cleared his throat and began.

"Good morning, students. I am your new school bus driver, Mr. Atemu. Sitting with you is my assistant, your new school bus monitor, Yuugi."

Yuugi cheerfully waves.

"Now, here are the rules for you to abide by and to adhere to. Any violation of these statutes and I will have you executed-oh, I mean I will have your riding privileges terminated. IS THAT CLEAR?!"

All the students nodded their heads in fear.

Yami continued, "I will now recite the following rules and regulations. They are the following:

#1) **_GET_** YOUR ASSES ON THIS BUS!

#2) **_SIT_** YOUR ASSES DOWN IN THOSE CHAIRS!

#3) **_BUCKLE_** YOUR ASSES UP!

#4) **_SHUT_ **YOUR ASSES UP!

Yuugi stared at Yami in disbelief. All the children were too scared to move a muscle, at least for now. Yami sat back down, restarted the bus, and went to Mokuba's house.

Yami saw him standing with Seto on the curb. Mokuba ran to the bus.

"Mokie, slow down! I need to talk to the bus driver to make sure you are safe and all that!", Seto yelled after Mokuba.

Mokie stopped to wait on his brother and then they went to the bus together. Seto was the first one to get to the bus.

"Good morning, driver, I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, and I would have you know that the student you are transporting is my little brother, so I sugge-"

Seto stopped in mid-sentence when he saw that it was Yami that would transport Mokuba.

He was livid.

"OH, HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT TAKING MOKUBA ANYWHERE, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Seto screamed to the top of his lungs. Yami looked pissed, the children scared and Yuugi ran up top the front of the bus.

"Kaiba, please. Yami is the safest driver I know. You can't take Mokuba to school because you have a board meeting this morning, remember?" Yuugi pleaded.

"Alright, then-go ahead, Mokie. Have a good day. Yami, a word with you, please." Seto said as he was dragging Yami away from the bus.

"Yes, Kaiba?" asked Yami.

Seto's eyes were glowing with fire as he spoke, "Get one thing straight, PHARAOH…if Mokuba so much as come home with his hair out of place, I will hunt your ancient carcass down and shove the 'heart of the cards' UP YOUR ASS! Are we clear on that?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say", Yami said as he walked back toward his bus.

He looked back and said with a smirk, "Oh, by the way, Kaiba, you can't shove anything up MY ass until you learn to get that stick out of YOURS! Have a good day."

"Why, you arrogant son of a-", Seto was cut off as Yami drive off with Mokuba and the rest.

Seto decided to follow the bus all the way to school, board meeting be damned!

* * *

OK! Here is The Second Chapter! I hope you guys like it. I hope that it is not TOTALLY lame!

Please R/R!


	3. CEO Stalks School Bus

TITLE: NEVER Let Yami Drive a School Bus

Genre: Humor

Authoress: THE FRMALE PHARAOH

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING COPYRIGHTED!

* * *

Thank You's Go Out To: 

Cactus Bob

Mana the Dark Magician Girl

Boogermeister

Kerkira HiwAtem

Nintendo Queen

Novalee Phoenix

Jorney Maker

…if I forgot to mention you, please forgive me!

* * *

**Summary: Yami decided to drive a school bus….oh, the insanity that ensues!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: CEO Stalks School Bus**

Once they were on the road, Yami was feeling a little better. Yuugi was talking to Ichiro about Duel Monsters.

Sakura decided to conspire with her brother, Hikaru. The mission: to annoy the hell out of the school bus driver.

Yuugi was distracted with Ichiro, so he did not see the demonic duo take out a paintbrush and some bright red paint. Before they could carry out their plan, a distraction was needed. They looked around the bus, and as luck would have it they found the perfect one: Mokuba's brother was following the school bus. Sakura leaned over to whisper to Mokuba.

"Excuse me, Mokuba?" He turned around.

"Yes, Sakura?"

Sakura whispered, "Isn't that your brother following us? I think he wants to take you to school instead, so I think you need to tell Mr. Atemu to pull over and let you off the bus."

Mokuba looked in the back window, and sure enough, there was Seto's limo following the school bus.

"Yami! Stop the bus!" yelled Mokuba.

"Why, Mokie? Do you need to go pee-pee?" Yami asked him innocently.

The kids laughed and Mokuba's face was beet-red.

"OK, Yami listen to me: ONE-I am not a freaking three year old, so knock off the baby talk…TWO-I went before I got on the bus…and THREE-the reason I said stop the bus was because Seto is right behind us and I think he wants to take me to school, seeing that he doesn't want you to take me in the first place."

Yami looked up in his rear-view mirror and saw Seto's limo following his bus. So, he pulled off to the side of the road, as did Seto. Yami grabbed Mokuba, told Yuugi that he would be right back, and walked off the bus.

Yuugi, who was still not paying attention to Yami, grunted out in acknowledgement. Yami walked over to Seto's limo to see what the idiot wanted this time.

Sakura giggled and Hikaru smiled. That worked perfectly. They walked up toward the front of the bus. They decided to recruit the psycho-girl, Serena, for the prank.

She was all prepared for it. Sakura and her brother poured red paint all in Yami seat and left to go back to their seats.

Serena went into her purse and took out a can of hairspray and a box of matches. She was sitting in wait…waiting for the new bus driver to come back….

* * *

"KAIBA!" yelled Yami. "What the hell you were doing trailing my school bus like some freaking psycho stalker?!"

Seto just looked at Yami with his usual stoic expression.

"I have EVERY damned right to follow you, loser Pharaoh! My brother being on the bus with those candidates for the office of Satan is bad enough; with you driving it…I just know Armageddon is just around the corner!"

Yami growled at Kaiba. "If you want to take him to school, be my freaking guest! You didn't have to stalk my school bus for that, you bastard!"

"Seto looked confused. "I wasn't following the bus for me to take him to school. If that was the case, you baka, then he would have never been out on that bus stop in the first place, now would he?!"

Okay, now it was Yami's turn to be confused.

He looked at Mokuba in confusion "Mokuba? I thought you said that Kaiba wanted to take you to school."

Mokuba shook his head "No, Yami. I was only repeating what Sakura was telling me. She saw Seto following is and assumed that he wanted to take me to school."

Seto got wide-eyed at this.

"Mokie, did you say 'Sakura' told you? As in 'Sakura Tanaka'?"

Mokuba nodded his head. "Yeah, Seto, She has a brother named-"

"Hikaru", Seto finished.

"YAMI!", Seto roared "GET YOUR WALKING DEAD ASS BACK INTO THAT BUS! THOSE TWO ARE TROUBLEMAKERS JUST LIKE THEIR OLD MAN! THEY COULD RUN OFF WITH THAT DAMNED BUS FOR ALL YOU KNOW! MOKIE, SIT WITH YUUGI. HE'LL KEEP YOU SAFE UNTIL YOU REACH SCHOOL! I GOT TO GO TO THE MEETING. YAMI-I MEANT WHAT I SAID EARLIER…IF YOU LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO MY LITTLE BROTHER, I WILL TAKE THAT PUZZLE AND CHOKE YOUR ASS WITH IT!! I WILL THEN SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

Yami is getting tired of all this, so he takes Mokie back to the bus with him as Seto gets ready to go back into the limo.

"KAIBA!" Yami yelled after him.

Seto paused to hear what he had to say.

"I will take care of Mokuba as I have always done. However, regarding you sticking anything up my ass: I would stick the Millennium Rod up YOUR ass if that damn stick wasn't taking up residence!"

Seto was red with rage, but he got back in his limo and told his driver to go on to Kaiba Corp. He will deal with that Treasure-Troll Haired loser later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got back into the bus, Yami sat back down in his seat and was about to start back out when he felt something cold and slimy on his backside.

He also did not notice Serena spraying Yami's hair with the hairspray and lighting a match.

Yami got up from his seat and looked down. He saw red all in his seat, which meant he sat in this as well. The kids were laughing and Yuugi looked shocked!

Yami said in a deathly calm voice, "What in the name of Ra is this?"

Sakura said, "Eeewww…I didn't know men have periods, too. Do I need to get you a tampon or something?"

Hikaru was rolling in his laughter and Serena smiled.

Yuugi was mad. Yami was livid.

"WHICH ONE OFYOU BRATS DID THIS SHIT?!"

No one answered.

Yami calmed down, wiped off the seat and was about to drive off when he heard "WHOOSH!" and saw a bright light around his head.

Then he felt hot.

Yuugi ran up to the front of the bus yelling, "YAMI! YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

Yami panicked and tried to put out the fire. Yuugi grabbed the fire extinguisher and doused the flames.

Yami's hair was now charred and the children thought it was hilarious.

Yuugi turned on them. "THAT WAS MEAN, GUYS! YAMI COULD HAVER BEEN HURT! NOW, SAY YOU'RE SORRY! SAY IT!"

Mokuba raised his hand "Serena was the one who set your hair on fire and Sakura and her brother but red paint in your chair!"

The other children was about to hit Mokuba for ratting them out when they heard Yami roar.

"**YOU LITTLE BASTARDS WILL PAY FOR THIS**!"

They all saw Yami's eyes go all the way red and the Sennen Eye appears on his forehead. The entire bus was filled with purple and black clouds.

"OH NO! WE'RE IN THE SHADOW REALM!" yelled Mokuba in fear.

Now those bad-assed children were scared shitless.

Yuugi pleaded, "Yami! Please don't do this! They are kids! They do not deserve this! Let the school handle them!"

At that, the former Pharaoh calmed down and the Sennen Eye disappeared.

"**NOW…EITHER DO AS I SAY OR YOUR NEW HOME IS THE SHADOW REALM! NOW SIT YOUR ASSES IN THOSE CHAIRS AND SHUT THE HELL UP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"**

All the children said, "Yes, Sir, Mr. Atemu!"

Mokuba brags, "No one messes with the Pharaoh!"

So they continue on their way…unless something else happens that will make Yami send somebody to the Shadow Realm…but what?

* * *

What do you think? 

Please R/R!

Thanks!


	4. Aw HELL No!

TITLE: NEVER Let Yami Drive a School Bus

Genre: Humor

Authoress: THE FRMALE PHARAOH

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING COPYRIGHTED!

Thank To All Who Reviewed!

Summary: Yami drives a school bus. Who do you feel sorriest for...those kids...or Yami? XD

* * *

Chapter Four: **AW, _HELL _NO!**

Okay, they are now back on the road. Yuugi sits near Yami to try to keep him calm, plus those kid are scaring the hell out of him! The children, still scared from the near death experience of Yami's anger, were sitting quietly, at least for now.

(A/N: How much you wanna bet they're plotting something?)

Yami and Yuugi were chatting about the upcoming movie they were going to see Saturday. Yami's hair was slightly damaged from the fire. Yuugi doused the flames before it could do any major damage to Yami's scalp, although it had totally damaged his ego! He got all the red paint off his butt, and was watching the road while Yuugi was watching the "angels" in the back.

It was at that time that a voice crackled on the bus radio:

"Dispatch to Bus 696, Mr. Atemu. Come in Please."

Yami, not in the mood to answer the radio, ignored it for five minutes until Yuugi begged him to answer it. At first, Yami refused still, but when Yuugi reminded him of the job at Kaiba Corp., Yami immediately answered.

"This is Bus 626. Come in."

The dispatcher stated, "Yami, what is your ETA to Domino City Elementary?"

Yami asked Yuugi, "What does that mean, Yuugi, this E…T…A".

Yuugi sighed, "Yami, if you were paying any kind of attention in your training class instead of playing that Game Boy, an "ETA" is an abbreviation or **_Estimated Time of Arrival_**".

Sakura, getting bored, said snidely, "In other words, Brainiac, it means **HOW MUCH LONGER ARE YOU GONNA KEEP US ON THIS DAMNED BUS**?!"

* * *

Yuugi shot her a glare, "You be quiet, Sakura! You are in enough trouble when the principal finds out what you did to Yami!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sakura. Serena was giggling at Sakura's antics, as was Hikaru. Yami was trying to ignore them as he answered the dispatcher.

"I am about twenty minutes away from there, Dispatcher" _and these little hell-raisers are about a nanosecond from the Shadow Realm if they do not back the hell off and fast_, thought Yami murderously.

"10-4, Yami" the dispatcher was off the radio.

Yami was about to make a right turn when Ichiro said he had to go to the bathroom. Yami pulled over to a gas station and Yuugi took the boy to the restroom. Yami, after hearing from Sakura that he looks freakish with his new haircut, decided to settle the matter for now by summoning shadow magic to bind and gag those kids.

Purple and black bands were formed around their wrists, waists, ankles and mouths. Five minutes later, Yuugi came back with Ichiro and saw what happened. All the children, except Mokuba, were bound and gagged.

Yuugi was shocked. "W-w—what happened?" Mokuba was looking at his comics.

He said without looking up, "See, I TOLD y'all not to mess with the Pharaoh!"

After some begging from Yuugi, Yami released the children.

Sakura was screaming.

"You freaking retard! How dare you! I should kick your ass for that!"

Yuugi shouted, "Sakura! Just shut the freaking hell up! I should have never tried to defend you or these other monsters on this bus!"

The bus was deathly quiet. After Yuugi calmed down, the bus was on its way again. After ten minutes of silence, Ichiro was sharing a comic book with Mokuba. They are friends now. Now, Hikaru decided to torture innocent Ichiro instead by pouring Nair all in his hair.

After fifteen minutes, Ichiro hair was coming out in clumps. Now he was completely bald. Ichiro was crying buckets. Mokuba gave Hikaru that famous Kaiba glare and shouted, "YOU JERK! ICHIRO DID NOTHING TO YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN?!"

* * *

Sakura told Mokuba to go to hell and Serena was about to light up Mokuba's long black hair until Yuugi intervened.

"BEHAVE yourselves, PLEASE!"

Hikaru told Yuugi to go commit an impossible act on his person.

(A/N: In other words she told Yuugi to go screw himself!)

That did it for Yami! He stopped that bus on the side of the highway, killed the engine and stood up.

"Yuugi" Yami said in his 'hell-paying starts now' voice. "Get Mokuba and Ichiro and come to the front."

Yuugi did as he was told. He knew now what Yami was going to do, but he is NOT gonna stop him this time!

Yami once again conjured up Shadow magic and had them bound and gagged with shadow bindings.

"**YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE. NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU JUVENILE SONS OF BITCHES AND DAUGHTERS OF SATAN HAVE DONE**!"

Once again, his eyes glowed a bloody red and the Sennen Eye appeared glowing on his forehead. With a flick of his wrist, all four children disappeared…

…gone to the Shadow Realm!

* * *

How was that? Any Suggestions? 

Please R/R!

Thanks!


	5. A Lesson Learned or Was It?

Title: NEVER Let Yami Drive a School Bus

Rated: T

Genre: Humor:

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Lesson Learned…or was it?

* * *

It took Yami all of five seconds for his brain to process the fact that he just send children to the Shadow Realm. Now Yami was panicking up a storm. He turned to Yuugi, who also cannot believe that Yami did that either! 

" SHIT, YUUGI! I am going to be fired for sure now. I am so gonna be fired for this!" Yelled Yami.

"FIRED?! Yami, you had better pray to every god you know that we do not end up prosecuted for this. I cannot BELIVE that you did that shit, Yami! What are we gonna do now?!" yelled a panicking Yuugi, whose on a verge of a nervous breakdown.

Yami had an idea. (A/N: Yami…had an IDEA? Aw, Shit! RUN!)

"Yuugi, this may not seem hopeless at it looks. We can get some help with this."

"Yeah, a lawyer, because we're so going to jail for this" said Yuugi.

"No. not a lawyer, Yuugi, but another yami. I can call and ask Bakura for help."

Yuugi looked at Yami like he grew three heads.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, YAMI?!"

"WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO WE HAVE, YUUGI? It is either that or jail!"

After Yuugi calmed down, Yami took out his cell phone and dialed the Bakura residence.

After six rings, a sleepy, disgruntled voice answered, "Bakura residence, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"Bakura? It's Yami. Look, I am so sorry for waking you up this early, but I need your help." Bakura laughed softly,

"So, the almighty Pharaoh is asking this lowly tomb-robber so assistance. What did you do this time-blow up the microwave?"

"NO, you baka! Stop trying to be funny!" growled Yami as he explained the situation to Bakura.

Yuugi was listening nervously to the conversation.

"Alight Pharaoh, I will assist you, but you so owe for this! You know where my house is…I will be waiting!" The line went dead.

Yami told Yuugi that Bakura was gonna help them. Yuugi was not too happy with that, but right now, that was all they had was Bakura.

Suddenly, the Dispatcher called Yami again on the radio: Yami answered it. "Yami, you are over thirty minutes late. Where are you? Are you broke down or something?"

"Negative, Dispatch. I had a satiation regarding the behavior problem, but it is settled now" Yami stated.

"Yami, your bus seems awfully quiet. What are the children doing? Playing the quiet game?"

"Yeah, 10-4...some shit like that. Gotta go, Yami out."

Yuugi was nervous as they approached Bakura's house. Yami opened the passenger door to let a disheveled, just-got-out-of-bed Bakura inside the bus. Bakura looked around and saw Ichiro and Mokuba giving him frightened looks.

Bakura chanted with his Millennium Ring and Yami did the same with the Puzzle. Sennen Eyes appeared on their foreheads.

Suddenly, there wad a flash of light.

When the light cleared, there were Sakura, Serena, and Hikaru

(A/N: In case you're wondering, the other student, Sumiko, was hiding under the seats is terror the whole time. She is a good kid)

They were still bound and gagged with Shadow bindings. Their eyes were wide with fear and teary.

"NOW, " started Yami, "Will you now behave, or do you wish to go back to the Shadow Realm for another thirty minutes? Your choice."

They all shook their heads.

Bakura smirked and said, "Then I highly suggest that you do as you are told. If I send you to the Shadow Realm, YOU WILL NOT SEE THIS SIDE OF LIFE EVER AGAIN, SO GET YOUR FUCKING ACTS STRAIGHT! IF YAMI SO MUCH AS TELL ME THAT YOU BLINKED FUNNY I WILL BE BACK AND THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY, UNDERSTAND?"

They all nodded fiercely.

"I THOUGHT SO."

Bakura walked off the bus, telling Yami "you owe me BIG for this".

Yami removed the Shadow bindings from the kids. They were so scared that they did not utter so much as an alphabet.

Sakura was so glad to be back she cried buckets. "MR. ATEMU…MR. YUUGI, SIR…I AM SOOO SOOOORRRYYYY!!!! WAAAAAAHHHH! I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER AGAIN!!"

Sakura,with her brother, Hikaru, were so grateful to be back that they said they will behave for now on.

"Man, I rather be grounded for life than go back to the Shadow Realm! I thought I was going to die in there!" said Hikaru with is voice breaking.

Sakura agreed with her brother. Yami accepted their apologies, as had Yuugi. Then they continued onto the school. Once there, they ran off the bus if utter joy!

Mokuba and Ichiro were the last ones to get off, as well as Sumiko.

"Wow! That was awesome, guys! Uh, can you do something about Ichiro's hair?"

Yami nodded and the Sennen Eye appeared again ion his forehead. In a flash, Ichiro's hair was fully restored.

Ichiro hugged Yami and Yuugi and said he will ride the bus home after school. Kaiba came to the school to find Mokuba safe and sound.

He thanked Yami and Yuugi for ensuring his safety. He then took Mokuba inside. Yami and Yuugi went onto Yuugi's school.

Yuugi kissed Yami and said, "Are you sure you can handle this job, Yami?"

Yami's ruby eyes met Yuugi's amethyst ones. "As long as I got you and Shadow Powers, I will be ONE KICK-ASS DRIVER! Now go on to school! Have a good day!

Yuugi ran into the school to meet up with Joey and company. Yami smiled and drove the school bus back to the bus lot to await the evening shift.

"Yeah, this job is stressful as hell, but worth it. I think I will like being a school bus driver. Now, if they get out of line again, I know the best discipline in the world that is 100 percent effective….

….THE SHADOW REALM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

THE END...OR IS IT?

* * *

So...What do you think?

Is a sequel inorder?

Please R/R!

THANKS!


End file.
